1. Field of the Invention
The invention on the one hand relates to a bevel friction ring gearing wherein the friction ring can be displaced by means of an adjusting device having a guide on which an adjuster, such as for example an adjusting bridge, is arranged in a free axially displaceable manner. On the other hand the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with a drive cone which is operationally connected with a drive via a positive connection. In addition to this the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing comprising separate fluid spaces for a traction fluid and for a lubricant fluid as well as two gearing sides of which the one is arranged on the side of the cone tip of the drive cone and the other on the side of the cone foot of the drive cone, wherein the fluid space for the lubricant fluid comprises at least two part-spaces and a first part-space is arranged on the one gearing side and a second part space on the other gearing side. The invention also relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with at least two cones which alternatively interact with each other via a friction ring and are clamped together via a pressure device for generating a pressing-on force dependent on the rotational moment, wherein the pressure device comprises rolling bodies which are arranged in corresponding rolling body races of two bodies displaceable relative to each other. In addition, the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with at least two cones which interact with each other via a friction ring, wherein at least one of the cones has a separate bearing pin. In addition the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with at least two cones which interact with each other via a friction ring and are clamped together via a pressure device for generating a pressing-on force dependent on the rotational moment, wherein the pressing-on device comprises two bodies displaceable relative to each other. Furthermore, the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with a clutch arranged on the input side and/or a clutch on the output side. In addition, the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with at least two cones which interact with each other via a friction ring and are clamped together via a pressing-on device for generating a pressing-on force depending on the rotational moment, wherein the pressing-on device comprises two bodies displaceable relative to each other as well as a spring element. In addition, the invention relates to a bevel friction ring gearing with two cones, which interact with each other via a friction ring, and which are clamped together via a pressing-on device for generating a pressing-on force dependent on the rotational moment and is mounted on both sides in bearings which are held in bearing carriers. In addition, the invention relates to a method for producing a bevel friction ring gearing as well as a method for assembling a bevel friction ring gearing.
2. The Prior Art
Generic bevel friction ring gearings are well known from the prior art, wherein the bevel friction ring gearings forming the basis of the invention are particularly disclosed both in the international patent application WO 2006/012892 A2, particularly in its FIGS. 39 and 49, as well as in the international patent application WO 2004/061336 A1, particularly in its FIG. 12.